


To Many Firsts

by nct_is_life



Series: To Our Forevermore [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firsts, Fluff, I’m suddenly craving yapchaejeon now at one in the morning, Johnny is Mark’s older brother, Kissing, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Reminiscing, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), he’s an alpha & you’ll probably see him later in the series, lots of fluff I tell you, many firsts for the twins as they grow up more, poor Markhyuck can’t get any alone time for smexy time yet, slightly not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: Over the time span of five months, Mark and Donghyuck are raising their two daughters Areum and Haneul very well. Everyday they are filled with unimaginable amounts of joy and love for their two little ones, and their excitement to witness the many firsts of their pups was immeasurable.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: To Our Forevermore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	To Many Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS!!! I cannot believe how much overwhelming love and support I’ve received from so many of you for my first series ever 😭 I just want to thank you guys profusely for loving this series and I hope you continue to enjoy it till the very end 😊

“Mark!!” Donghyuck shouted for the older from across the house, currently situated in Areum and Haneul’s room to breastfeed them for breakfast.

The alpha perked up immediately and fast walked from the kitchen over to the nursery. When he entered the room, Mark saw Donghyuck struggling with their two daughters who were beginning to fuss a bit.

“Here, let me help you love,” Mark offered as he picked up Haneul so that the omega could adjust Areum first.

Donghyuck flashed a grateful smile up at Mark as he moved Areum to his right breast, and once she was nice and situated, the younger motioned for Mark to give him Haneul.

“And there we go, gosh that was a bit of a hassle,” Donghyuck sighed as the twins suckled on their breakfast of breast milk.

Even after a few weeks of breastfeeding, the younger could never get used to the feeling. Unlike when Mark sucked on his nipples, when Areum and Haneul did so to eat, it made Donghyuck ticklish on his back somehow. However, despite the ticklish sensation the omega got from breastfeeding, Donghyuck loved to nurse his children by himself which wasn’t all too common with male omegas.

Male omegas were quite rare all across the globe, some countries never even reported to have had male omegas ever. To add on to the rarities, it was even rarer for male omegas to get pregnant themselves and have children. Both Donghyuck and Jaemin were prime examples of extra rare, as both were male omegas and both gave birth to their own children.

Most male omegas would end up alone or with female omegas in which the female would get pregnant and give birth. So it wasn’t surprising when some people Mark and Donghyuck passed by out on the streets would give obvious, weirded out glances at the younger.

For sure the modern world had gotten better at not being discriminatory about one’s sexual orientation or identity, but there was no such thing as a perfect society. Of course there was going to be people that found it strange that Donghyuck had given birth. Of course there was going to be people that found it strange that the omega had breasts.

However, Donghyuck took pride in being able to nurse his pups himself. It gave him a chance to intimately bond with Areum and Haneul as babies since they couldn’t talk or do much for themselves yet. As he continued to feed the twins, Donghyuck felt Mark’s lips press a sweet kiss against his temple.

“Can you believe it love? The pups have been with us for one month now,” Mark whispered as he fondly watched their daughters suckle on the omega’s breasts.

The younger shook his head in disbelief as well, “It feels surreal to have a family of our own now. I can’t wait to see them turn over for the first time, walk for the first time, talk for the first time, and so much more.”

“Me too Hyuck, our girls are so beautiful and I can’t wait to be there for many of their firsts,” Mark replied back, a loving grin on his lips.

Areum and Haneul were surprisingly the perfect little bundles of joy. They rarely cried at night, only fussed a little during the day with maybe one loud bout of crying, and both of them were very bubbly, happy babies.

Anytime the married couple stared down at their little girls, they felt immeasurable amounts of happiness, love, and affection for them. Haneul had grown just enough to finally be about the same size as Areum, and both Mark and Donghyuck began to notice stark differences between their two daughters.

Areum had jet black hair that was as straight as a ruler. Her eyes were slightly double lidded just like Donghyuck’s and her lips were the same as Mark’s. Haneul sported a full head of dark brown hair that seemed to be a bit more on the wavy side. Her eyes were more similar to Mark’s eyes while she had the same plump lips as her mother.

“Both of them look like a different mix of us my love,” Donghyuck commented as he felt Haneul unlatch her mouth from his nipple to signify she was done feeding.

As Areum continued to finish up her meal, Mark took their youngest pup to burp her as he agreed again with the omega, “They really do. Looks like they really are fraternal twins like you predicted.”

Sassy Donghyuck decided to peek out a little as he half joked, “Of course our pups are, and of course I’m right! I’m always right!”

The alpha snorted loudly earning himself a hard smack on the arm from the younger. Mark just continued to chuckle at his cute husband though as he had Haneul resting on his shoulder, one arm holding her underneath her bottom while the other arm’s hand pat her back gently to coax a burp out of her.

“Okay okay love, you’re always right,” The older reassured as Donghyuck continued to pout adorably.

Mark leaned down to press a slew of kisses to the omega’s temple, cheeks, and part of his neck to get the younger to stop sulking, “I love you baby~”

Donghyuck gave an unconvinced side look to the alpha as he pouted for just a bit longer before he sighed out with a small smile beginning to bloom on his pretty pink lips.

“Gosh are you trying to smother me with smooches Minhyung?” Donghyuck teased as he turned his head to kiss Mark square on the lips.

“No ‘I love you’ back?” Mark questioned as he tilted his head to the side cutely, making the omega’s heart skip a beat.

“Hmph! What makes you think you deserve it after laughing at me?” Donghyuck responded as he looked down at Areum who seemed to be almost done with feeding as well.

The alpha pouted and nuzzled his nose into Donghyuck’s neck to scent the younger. Sniffing at his mate’s calming ocean scent before planting a few kisses at their mating mark, a small whine leaving his throat.

“I’m sorry my love, I won’t do it again,” Mark exclaimed as Donghyuck finally crumbled seeing the older look like a kicked puppy.

“I love you baby! I love you I love you I love youuu!!”

Mark perked up and beamed handsomely at Donghyuck as he kissed the younger sweetly, “Wuv you too Hyuck!”

When the two pulled away, they let out a simultaneous laugh, Mark had honestly become such a cheesy person with his words and actions. When they had first started dating, Donghyuck was always the one to initiate any affectionate gestures and voice out his feelings for the alpha. 

Now though, Mark was quite open with giving the younger undivided love, and never hesitated to say ‘I love you’ to Donghyuck.

“Oh babe,” the omega started as he stared at Haneul getting burped by Mark, “You forgot to put a towel underneath so Haneul doesn’t burp milk all over you.”

Mark shook his head and smiled as he pat little Haneul’s back some more to get her to burp, “Nah it’s fine my love, Haneul’s a good girl so she won’t do that.”

One of Donghyuck’s eyebrows raised in doubt as he let out an exasperated sigh, “Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you~”

The alpha just shook his head as Areum seemed to finally finish feeding. Usually Haneul had no trouble burping within a few minutes, but it was going on almost ten minutes and still no sign of burping. Donghyuck put his shirt back on before placing a towel on his shoulder, hands carefully bringing Areum into the same position her sister was in so that she could get burped too.

“Good girl Areum~ Come on now, let’s burp for mommy hm?” Donghyuck chided softly as he pat his daughter’s back in a slow yet firm rhythm.

Mark couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his omega caring for their child, and as he was about to tell the omega how beautiful he was, Haneul let out a sizable burp. 

“UH!” Haneul’s tiny mouth released a nice big burp, but suddenly there was a large wetness the older felt on his shoulder.

Somehow Areum also burped within seconds after her younger sister and the small amount of milk dribbled onto the towel Donghyuck had put on his shoulder beforehand.

“H-honey could you check the back of my shirt for me please?” Mark asked timidly, moving Haneul to face him, grimacing when he saw some regurgitated milk all over her mouth and dripping down her chin.

Donghyuck reached an arm out to move Mark so he could see, and a high pitched cackle left the omega’s lips. The older male sighed internally, knowing he should’ve listened to his husband’s advice earlier.

“She threw up on my shirt didn’t she?”

“HAHAHA OH MAN,” Donghyuck continued to laugh maniacally, “I told you didn’t I? I’m always right! Gosh I gotta tell Renjun later!”

To add on further to Mark’s despair, the omega praised Haneul for being such a good pup, effectively making the alpha sulk and pout.

Donghyuck: 1  
Mark: 0

————————————————————————

For another two months, things were pretty easy going and calm. Only a few late night fusses here and there, and Donghyuck had decided to switch the twins to formula after their two month mark.

Which was probably a really smart move considering his breasts were starting to shrink back slowly, holding less and less milk as the days went on. One big reason Donghyuck’s decision to stop breastfeeding was smart though was because at around Areum and Haneul’s three month old mark, they began teething.

Both Mark and Donghyuck had been shocked by how early their daughters had started teething, and they had consulted Renjun about if that was normal. The Chinese beta assured them that it was fine the pups were teething early, as some babies are born with some teeth already grown in.

However, despite switching Areum and Haneul over to formula, they kept trying to suck at Donghyuck’s nipples and it was driving the omega up the wall. He loved his daughters so much, and Donghyuck would sacrifice himself without a doubt if they or Mark were in any danger, but his nipples fucking HURT.

With all of the teething the pups were doing, whenever they’d latch their mouths on the omega’s clothed nipple sneakily, their gums were already harder with what felt like incoming baby teeth. And Donghyuck’s poor nipples were the victim of his kids vicious teething.

“Hey no Haneul!” Donghyuck scolded just before his youngest took a hold of one of his nipples, “Here! Look it’s your pacifier!”

The omega waved the pacifier in front of Haneul’s face as she seemed to get intrigued for a split second before her face turned back into Donghyuck’s chest and sucked hard to the point it felt like biting.

“OW OW OW BABY STOP!” Donghyuck accidentally raised his voice too loudly which caused Haneul to stop, looking up at the omega with big, blotchy tears in her eyes.

“Hu...hu...”

Donghyuck felt bad immediately and crooned at his daughter to stop her from crying, but alas, the damage was done and a piercing cry rang through the house.

“WAHHHHHHH WAHHHHHHH!!!!” Haneul bellowed out as her face scrunched up, skin turning red as the pooled up tears began to cascade down her chubby cheeks.

“Oh baby shhhh, shhhh, mommy’s so sorry I raised my voice at you,” Donghyuck apologized profusely as he held Haneul to his chest in an embrace, planting sweet little kisses into her hair soothingly.

Right at that moment, Mark showed up with Areum in his arms, pacifier in her mouth as she watched her sister crying in Donghyuck’s arms, “Haneul tried to suck on your nipples again love?”

The younger sent a nod Mark’s way as he patted Haneul’s back to comfort her some more. Mark walked forward until he was right beside Donghyuck, one arm held Areum in a secure hold while the other went to wrap around his mate’s shoulders in a warm side hug.

Just little touches like that sent sparks flying off their skin. It had been four months since the married couple had done any sexual activity. For one, they decided to not have sex the last month of Donghyuck’s pregnancy, and secondly, they were too busy for the next few months taking care of the pups to have sex. Not that they could or would since it was advised to not engage in sexual activities for about a month or two after birth.

Haneul’s cries began to dissipate as she sniffed her mother’s calming omegan scent while listening to Donghyuck’s soft crooning as well. Small sniffles could be heard, but it looked like Haneul was falling asleep. It also seemed like it was affecting Areum too as her eyelids began to droop cutely, a little bit of drool coming out of the side of her mouth. 

“Wow love, two birds with one stone,” Mark joked in a hushed tone, trying carefully not to wake up their pups.

Donghyuck giggled softly as he turned to kiss his alpha on the cheek lovingly, “Yep, do you wanna...do something while they sleep for a bit?”

Mark’s eyebrows raised at the suggestiveness, and he questioned the omega with a low, slightly heated voice, “And what are you looking to do babe? Want me to fuck you hard in our bed till you can’t walk for days?”

The younger let out a small whine, trying his hardest not to let the sound out too loudly. His scent spiked in arousal as Mark’s did too, and Donghyuck felt slick beginning to coat his insides in want and desire.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whimpered as he nuzzled the alpha’s neck to scent it a bit, “Hurry, let’s put the girls in their cribs.”

Mark nodded quickly as him and Donghyuck walked to their daughters’ nursery to place them in their cribs. The older plopped Areum down into her crib gently and tucked her in between her favorite pillows. Donghyuck laid Haneul down and tucked her into a fluffy blanket, knowing his youngest daughter tended to get cold easier than her older sister.

When the omega turned around after setting the pup to sleep, Mark was already one step ahead. He lifted Donghyuck up bridal style and rushed over to their bedroom to begin their steamy alone time together.

Not even five minutes later and two piercing cries made Mark and Donghyuck halt their smexy time.

The two groaned at the same time, “Why’d they decide today to be so fussy?”

————————————————————————

The married couple unfortunately couldn’t find the time for another two months to just relax in each other’s presence whether it be sexually or not. However, with Areum and Haneul reaching five months old, there were telltale signs they were trying to crawl. The girls were spring babies and summer was now quickly coming to an end.

Mark had gone to work earlier in the morning with breakfast and lunch Donghyuck had prepared for him. For the first half of the day, the omega had been busy doing chores and taking care of the pups. The time on the clock read 2:00 pm which signified it was time for Areum and Haneul’s daily afternoon nap.

Usually Donghyuck would have to put the girls to sleep himself, but since both of them were trying their hardest to start crawling, they were expending more energy than usual. So it was very adorable and heartwarming to see that Areum and Haneul had fallen asleep in a hugging position together on the living room floor.

The omega scooped the two up as gently and quietly as possible, walking down the hallway to the nursery to put each daughter in their respective cribs. Haneul stirred slightly and released a soft whine which had Donghyuck worried for a split second, but then she settled down and the house was quiet once more.

The pups always had a three hour nap which gave Donghyuck time to rest for approximately two hours and then start preparing dinner the next hour. Currently, Donghyuck was on the couch with the TV on low for slight background noise. However, his eyes weren’t trained on the TV, but rather a photo album in his small, dainty hands.

On the very front, the cover of the album, sported the title “Year 1 of the Lee Family.” Mark’s older brother Johnny had suggested they have an album for every year until their kids were all married. The mated pair had taken an immediate liking to that idea, and as Donghyuck opened up the photo album to the first round of pictures, a loving smile made its way on his face.

In the very first picture, it showed Mark and Donghyuck in a family picture with their two little girls on the day of their birth. The omega had already shed all of his happy tears, but the older continued to cry his eyes out as seen with the tear streaks on his cheeks. This elicited a light, airy giggle from Donghyuck as his eyes trailed down to the next photo.

It showed a very distressed Donghyuck who was trying to clean Areum’s dirty diaper, and his nose was all scrunched up from the horrid smell. At that time, Renjun had come over that day as their friend from college (not their doctor), and he was the picture taker.

The omega remembered gagging so much at first, but now he didn’t even flinch at even the sight of his daughters’ dirty diapers. One particular photo from recently had Donghyuck smiling like a huge idiot, this memory was always one that the omega would treasure dearly. It depicted their first ever family bath together, and Donghyuck felt his heart swell as he reminisced about that day.

————————————————————————

“My love, I prepared the bath for you,” Donghyuck informed the alpha who had just arrived back home from work, “Dinner should be ready once you’re done.”

Mark smiled at the younger gratefully, leaning down to kiss his husband sweetly on the lips. His arms went to wrap around Donghyuck as the omega’s hands rested on the back of Mark’s neck gently. The kiss deepened slightly as their heads tilted, bodies pressed against one another intimately and lovingly. Donghyuck’s hands carved through the older’s soft locks while Mark’s hands traveled up and down the younger’s spine underneath his shirt.

When their lips pulled away, the mated couple kept their foreheads together as their eyes opened to look at each other. A small moment of silence passed as Mark and Donghyuck smiled softly and continued to caress one another soothingly.

Mark was about to lean in for another kiss when Donghyuck blushed a little and put his hand on the alpha’s mouth to stop him, “W-wait love—“

“—Hm?” Mark questioned as he switched his target to his mate’s neck, scenting the younger affectionately, “Where are the kids babe? Sleeping still?”

Donghyuck trembled in his husband’s warm, comforting embrace as he scented the older back, “U-um, well they’re staring at us honey.”

Mark moved away as fast as lightening as he looked over to see his two precious pups staring up at their parents with curiosity. A small blush made its way onto Mark’s own cheeks as he chuckled awkwardly.

“Oops haha, sorry Hyuck, I didn’t know our pups were there watching us,” Mark whispered as he proceeded to pull away from Donghyuck to pick Areum and Haneul up, “Why don’t we all take a bath together as a family?”

The omega was about to open his mouth and remind his husband that he needed to finish preparing dinner, but Mark hushed Donghyuck before he could say anything.

“Never mind dinner right now my love, we can have a slightly later dinner right?”

“Oh alright, let’s go then shall we?” Donghyuck giggled a little as he began to walk beside the older in perfect unison towards the master bathroom.

Once inside, the bathroom was already a bit steamy from the warm bath water. Mark left to get all four of their pajamas as Donghyuck drained a bit of the water so that he could add in some cold water to make the bath less hot for the twins. When Mark came back, Donghyuck had just started to undress Areum, and the alpha decided to do the same for Haneul.

“Ba!” Haneul tried to speak as Mark got her cute pudgy legs out of her pants, removing her diaper as well which was still clean.

Mark repeated what his youngest daughter said, trying to get her to say papa correctly, “Ba? Say papa baby! Pa! Pa!”

Haneul’s face scrunched up adorably, effectively making the couple swoon as she tried again, “Ba...Pa...Papa!”

Donghyuck’s jaw dropped open in shock as Mark’s did as well. They had not expected Haneul to be able to do it, but their little ray of sunshine had done it.

“What, no fair! Haneul baby, say mama!” Donghyuck said as he put Areum into the bath tub which was big enough to fit all four of them in.

A hearty laugh left Mark’s lips as Haneul vigorously shook her head, “Wow, brutal, she’s sassy just like you honey. Like mother, like daughter. How’s the taste of your own medicine?”

The omega glared at the older as he turned to his oldest daughter, “Oh Areummie! Will you betray mama too? Can you say mama baby? Ma! Ma!”

Not even a second later and Areum perfectly squealed out, “MAMA!!! MAMA MAMA MAMA!”

A magnificent grin bloomed on Donghyuck’s lips beautifully as he pressed a slew of kisses to his pup’s chubby cheek, “Good girl Areum!!! I knew mommy could count on you! Mwah!”

Mark could only laugh as he set Haneul into the bath tub as well, keeping an eye on the two girls as he allowed Donghyuck to undress himself first. It was quite hard for the alpha’s eyes to not stray from their children and just gaze at Donghyuck’s pretty body. Mark gulped as his eyes glanced from Areum and Haneul to his mate’s glorious sun kissed behind.

Donghyuck turned to see Mark’s head whip back to their kids just in time, a big red blush on the older’s cheeks, “Oh? Like what you see Markie poo?”

The older flashed a small, embarrassed glare at his mate, “Shut up, and geez you haven’t called me Markie poo in so long.”

An airy giggle left the omega’s plump lips as he got into the bath with their daughters, “Awww why Markie poo?~ Haha okok I’ll stop, get out of your work suit and join us my love.”

Mark huffed before a smile settled on his lips, quickly undressing as well before carefully entering the bath tub.

For a few minutes, everything was quiet as the married couple worked on actually cleaning their pups. Water occasionally sloshed around with some occasional blabbers and squeals from their little ones. When they finished, Donghyuck grabbed his phone and asked for a picture.

“Okay everyone, look here!”

There was a slight struggle for a few seconds to get Areum and Haneul to look at the camera before Donghyuck was finally able to take the picture. All four of them had big, happy smiles on their faces as they looked at the camera joyfully. Bodies close together in the water, eyes sparkling, and shiny skin glistening radiantly.

————————————————————————

That brought back good memories.

When the omega looked up at the clock, it read four o’clock now, which meant Donghyuck had to get started with dinner. Tonight, he planned to make yachaejeon which were Korean vegetable pancakes, a dish both him and Mark loved immensely.

Donghyuck got straight to work with the ingredients, shuffling around the kitchen busily. Hands chopped the vegetables skillfully with a knife as he mixed them in with the flour and water. While the omega was occupied with preparing dinner, he failed to hear the door to their house beep, signifying that Mark was home.

The clock read 4:20 which was a whole 40 minutes earlier than the time Mark usually arrived home. The alpha neatly took off his shoes and placed them in the shoe rack. He could already smell something wonderful brewing in the house for dinner.

After taking off his coat and hanging it up, Mark walked down until he was in full view of the kitchen. His lovely mate’s back was turned to him, little hums leaving the omega as he pranced about the kitchen. Mark cleared his throat to grab Donghyuck’s attention which ended up startling his poor husband.

“Oh my gosh Mark! Don’t scare me like that!” Donghyuck scolded as his right hand flew up to his chest, placing itself right over his heart.

The older chuckled as he set down his work bag on the dining room table, “Sorry love, but I’m home early today! Boss let everyone leave early as a treat for the contract going well.”

“Wow that’s great my love, and it’s Friday too so it’s really a treat huh?” Donghyuck replied as Mark went over to wrap his arms around the younger, proceeding to press several kisses all over the omega’s pretty face.

“Oh yeah, I get to have an extra forty minutes with you before the kids wake up, and I see delicious yapchaejeon ready to be cooked up.”

Donghyuck laughed a little as he pressed a fond, loving kiss to Mark’s jaw, “You’ve really become such a cheesy loser now.”

“Hey,” Mark refuted, “I’m not a loser. I’ll admit I’ve gotten cheesy, but guess what? It’s only for you my love.”

A snort left the omega’s nose as Mark tickled him in his sides playfully.

“Yah! Don’t laugh at me!”

That only had Donghyuck laughing harder as he wheezed out, “I-I can’t! But thank you Mark, I’m cheesy just for you too~”

The two then began to laugh together as they rocked side to side in each other’s arms. Donghyuck was leaning into Mark’s chest, head tucked under the alpha’s chin. The hug was nice and secure, calming for the both of them as they scented each other lightly.

Mark nosed along the younger’s smooth neck, stopping at Donghyuck’s scent glands to simply admire their mating mark a little bit. Donghyuck nuzzled at Mark’s scent glands and breathed in the older’s musky yet comforting scent. He felt Mark sniff his scent as well, a few kisses pressing into his mating mark before they pulled away gently.

“I love you,” Mark whispered lovingly, eyes practically shining as he stared down at his gorgeous mate and husband.

Donghyuck smiled prettily up at Mark as he gave a cute Eskimo kiss to the alpha’s nose, “I love you too.”

A short and sweet kiss was shared on the lips before the omega told Mark to go wash up while he finished up cooking dinner. The time was now 5 and with the yapchaejeon done, Donghyuck washed his hands thoroughly before walking down the hallway to the nursery.

He opened the door softly, trying not to make a creak sound as he stepped into the room. Donghyuck went to Areum first and gently lifted her up into his arms. He held her close and began to pat her back, coaxing her out of dreamland slowly.

“Wake up baby, nap time is over,” Donghyuck whispered as he felt Areum begin to stir in his hold, a small whine exiting her small mouth.

Just before she began to cry fully, Mark came in, done with showering, and whisked her away to the living room so that Donghyuck could wake up Haneul. The younger could hear Mark hushing their eldest child gently as her cries got louder and louder before eventually dying out.

Donghyuck went over to Haneul’s crib and lifted her up into his arms. His hand patting her back gently, the feeling of his pup in his embrace was something that would never fail to make Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat.

“Haneul baby, your older sister is up already,” Donghyuck exclaimed as he exited the nursery to go to the living room, joining the other two members of their household.

Haneul actually didn’t cry after she woke up which saved the couple from having to calm her down too. All four of them then went over to the dining table to start dinner. Donghyuck set up the table while Mark got the pups’ baby formula ready.

“Alrighty, here’s your formula baby,” Mark cooed to Areum as she took hold of the bottle herself, drinking it cutely as she stared up at her father with big, round, sparkling orbs.

Donghyuck held Haneul in his arms as he gave her the bottle of formula to start drinking as well, “Oh yes, good girl baby, drink slowly.”

While each of them held one half of the twins in their arms, Mark and Donghyuck ate the yapchaejeon happily as they talked about their day at work and home. Dinner passed by smoothly, and bedtime approached rather quickly for the family of four.

Tonight, Mark and Donghyuck wanted to sleep with their daughters, so Areum and Haneul were currently chilling on their king sized bed as the two changed into their pajamas.

“It’s kind of ridiculous how early we go to bed now,” Donghyuck commented randomly as he threw on Mark’s oversized shirt.

The alpha chuckled a bit at the younger, “Well it’s a given considering we have two babies that need to sleep early. Plus, we’re both exhausted early cause taking care of adult responsibilities along with two pups is a lot to handle.”

“True true,” the omega replied, “Can you change the girls’ diapers before we call it a night my love? I need to put the laundry into the dryer or else they’ll get all smelly.”

Mark nodded as he placed a small towel on the bed before picking Haneul first to change. The little girl giggled cutely as Mark swiftly changed her diaper. Her small hand reaching out, trying to grab hold of her father’s finger.

The alpha cooed at his youngest daughter, heart swelling with pride and love, “Hi baby, are you ready for bed?”

Haneul squirmed around as she gripped Mark’s finger tightly, smiling up at her father with a small tooth beginning to peek out of her gums, “Papa!”

“Yes yes, I’m papa,” Mark replied as he finished putting on Haneul’s diaper with one hand, “Okay, let go now so I can change your sister’s diaper.”

Being the good girl she was, Haneul let go of Mark’s finger, turning herself sideways and crawling away on her own. It was still unreal at how fast his daughters seemed to be growing, and Mark could feel his eyes getting teary just imagining them when they got older.

The alpha reached out to grab Areum now as he kept a close watch on Haneul who was roaming around a little bit on their king sized bed. Areum was more quiet and still as Mark changed her diaper, but her eyes had the same innocence and sparkle in them as she looked up at her father cutely.

“There,” Mark exclaimed, “All done!”

Just as the older said that, Donghyuck reentered the room, immediately walking over to the pups who were now laying smack dab in the middle of the mattress.

“I’m back, thank you love for changing them for me.” 

“No problem my love, let me use the restroom first and then I’ll join the three of you in bed.”

The omega nodded at Mark as a kiss was pressed to his temple and cheek. When the alpha left, Donghyuck turned to see both Areum and Haneul on their hands and feet, trying to prop themselves up to stand.

“OH?!?!” Donghyuck questioned in shock as he quickly whipped out his phone to record this new first, “Babe hurry! I think the pups are gonna stand on their own for the first time!”

The door to the master bathroom slammed open as Mark sped out and witnessed as their children stood up in unison, standing and swaying for about two seconds before falling down on their butts soon after.

Donghyuck turned his head back to look at the older with a teary smile on his face, “Did you see it my love?”

Mark nodded as a smile of his own bloomed on his lips, “I did my love, our girls are maturing so quickly. Usually babies don’t stand on their own until about nine months, but Areum and Haneul did it four months earlier. They make me incredibly proud and happy everyday.”

Donghyuck also nodded as he was embraced by the alpha in a strong hug. Their two precious rays of sunshine beamed at them with giant, gummy smiles on their faces as they crawled over to join their parents embrace.

“Mama! Papa!” The twins called out as Mark and Donghyuck maneuvered themselves to cage in the pups.

Every moment with Areum and Haneul was extremely valued and appreciated by the bonded pair, and as they watched their two pups drift off to sleep, both couldn’t be happier at how their family was growing.

**Author's Note:**

> So just to put this out there, I’ll be super busy the next two months with school, more specifically my English class cause holy heck I’ve got two really big assignments to complete in two months time so wish me luck y’all 😖 I’m pretty sure I’ll end up writing and posting at least two more works for this series within that time frame cause I procrastinate slightly, but rest assured I am going to finish this series haha 😂 Just be prepared to not get more frequent updates though lol


End file.
